everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Raiden/Relationships
This page is comprised of Akira Raiden's relationships with characters he interacts with. Family Rajin Akira has a good and strong bond with his father, Rajin. He respects and loves him very much and is very attached to him. As the only parent in his life, Akira grew very attached to him and did everything Rajin wanted. Raijin is protective of his children and debated telling them about their mother for a long time. Raijin taught them both to work for what they wanted and to never have anything just handed to them. Otohime Otohime is Akira's mother. Their relationship is unknown as Otohime left when Akira and Jasper were a few days old, making Raijin a single father. Akira doesn't know how to feel about this that his mother left him and Jasper. Takara "Jasper" Raiden Takara is Akira's younger fraternal twin sister and the one that will inherit their mother's destiny. They are very close and tend to finish each other sentences. Most of the time they act like best friends rather than siblings, nevertheless twins. Akira is the only one that calls Jasper by her real name, Takara, in addition to their father. With Akira's social anxiety, Takara is the only one Akira is able to speak to without freaking out. But, he has gotten better. Hawker Tide Hawker is Akira's younger maternal half-brother. Akira honestly didn't even know about him until he Hawker came to Ever After High. Right away, Akira found Hawker quite annoying and tried to get away. Jasper helped him out, even though she was unsure about Hawker too. Now, the twins are slowly trying to get used to Hawker, though he can be too much at times. Falconer Tide TBA Future Family In the future, sometime after he graduates from Ever After High and has ended things with his boyfriend, Akira travels around the world to try to find himself. While in Japan, he adopts a little girl named Atsuko who has lightning powers, after bonding with her. This is before he gets back together with his high school lover, Archer Lunares. Sometime after he marries Archer, the two adopt a little girl named Camille, who later told them she didn't go by female terms, rather than they/them, which they were fine with. Prior to the adoption of Camille, Akira becomes the uncle to Nico and Jasper's children Ruri, Gemma and Onyx Raiden. Akira also is the father of a son, with the help of his sister, Kiyoshi Raiden-Lunares. Friends Unfortunately, Akira isn't much of a people person. He has accepted some people due to relationships with his father, but otherwise, nope. Those that he knows through his father aren't even close friends. Liv Mercybringer The Valkyrie Liv was able to not get intimidated by him and was able to befriend him. His temper doesn't even drive Liv away, which surprises Akira. (Jasper is really happy that Liv is able to get Akira to open up a bit and even help with his social anxiety.) Ivy Efiáltis Somehow, Akira was able to become friends with the daughter of the Greek God of Nightmares. Honestly, Akira isn't even sure how it happened since he is not a people person. Nicomedes Stormwing Shockingly - no pun intended - like with Zain, Akira was able to befriend Nico. Zain Chaostorm Shockingly - no pun intended - Akira was able to befriend the son of Set, who also has lightning powers, namely from his storm manipulation powers. The two are able to get along, which is odd for both of them, and they consider each other as best friends. The Super Strikers TBA Acquaintances Kazeko Arashi TBA Pets Asuna From his father, Akira has a pet wolf that has the ability to control thunder and lightning like him. Some people think that Asuna is the offspring of Raiju, when in fact she sort of is? Well more like Raiju's D.N.A. was fused with the D.N.A. with a Timberwolf. Asuna is the sister of Jasper's Sparky. Raiju His father's beastly companion, the Raiju also acts as a family pet. Akira and Jasper take turns caring for him and in turn treat him as a family member. They have nicknamed him "Rai". Hidden Aurora Hidden Aurora is Akira's pet dragon and the mate of Jasper's dragon, Black Beauty. Hidden Aurora has dark, midnight purple shade, with a paler shade for her scales and stunning amber eyes, which she shares with her mate. Originally a wild dragon, Aurora stayed clear of all humans. During a mating season with Black Beauty, Aurora met Akira for the first time and it was like an instant connection between the two. Romance Akira identifies as demisexual but never really considered romance, he already found it hard to get close to people. So, romance itself is an off topic for him. Archer Lunares TBACategory:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages